Pinky Promises
by Dust of Snow
Summary: Tired (Molly Masterson) just found out she's in love with her best friend. When terror strikes will it make him realize it as well?
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: All the Newsies characters belong to Disney, not me! Tired and any Brooklyn Newsie mentioned is mine, well, except, Spot. He's Disney's as well. Hope you enjoy…   
  
Pinky Promises  
  
Prologue  
  
  
It was about one in the morning. That night, a young boy sat on the roof of the building in which he lived, staring up at the stars, and dreaming of the west and of a real family. It was the echo of footsteps which alerted thirteen year old, Jack Kelly, (otherwise known as Cowboy to his friends) to her presence. He stood up and hopped off the roof, onto the fire escape, looking down at her as she stumbled through the side alley. She appeared to be about nine years old, maybe ten. She was running at top speed, her breath coming out in ragged heaves. She slipped a few times and looked behind her frantically.   
Deciding that she was definitely in trouble and being the ever courageous fella that he is, Jack climbed the rest of the way down the fire escape, hopping off the last bar of the ladder and landing right in front of her. She smacked into him with an "oof" and let loose a shriek as she bounced off his chest and landed on her rump.  
"Aw, shoot!" Jack called out, leaning down to pull her up, "Sorry, 'bout dat."  
She shook her head, her movements jerky and frightened, causing her chin length, straight brown hair to shake and tangle within itself. A few strands stuck to the sweat on her forehead and she pushed them back behind her ears absently, "Forget... about it." She muttered breathlessly, looking behind her, "I have...ta go..."   
"Whoa, whoa...why don't'cha catch ya breath foist?"  
"No...time." She gasped, taking a deep breath.  
"You're gonna drop down dead if ya don't."  
"Okay... maybe you're right." She said, taking another deep breath.  
Jack grinned, "I'se always right." He said happily.  
"And evah so modest... as well..." She said with a bit of a smile, still trying to catch her breath.  
"Yeah, dat's right! Ya know me to well already, I'm a bit frightened. Now, ya wanna tell me what it is you'se runnin' from?"  
She shook her head, "Not really, but I'm not going back! You can't make me go back!"  
"Easy, goil, easy... No one is gonna make ya do nothin' you don't wanna do."  
She smiled at him, a great huge grin that spread across her face, "Ya mean it?"  
"Of coise, I mean it. I don't never say nothin' I don't mean."  
She sighed as if a huge weight had been taken off her shoulders and then yawned largely.  
He shook his head, "Da name is Jack Kelly, at least dats what me mudder called me, though the fellas 'round here call me da Cowboy."  
She yawned again, "I'm tired--"  
"Well, Tired, it's a pleasah meet ya!" Jack said, an even larger grin than the one that usually brightened his face appearing as he stuck out his hand.  
She frowned, "No, my name is Molly, Molly Masterson, not Tired."  
"I knows ya name isn't, Tired, I was just joshin' ya."  
She smiled, "Oh...well...you can call me tired if ya want too... Do they call you The Cowboy or is it just Cowboy?"  
Jack shook his head, "Just Cowboy."  
"Alright, Just Cowboy, do ya gotta place I can stay at? Just 'til mornin'?"   
"Sure, Tired, but I can do bettah den dat. I can give ya a place ta stay 'til ya don't need it no more an' a job ta boot. Just come wit' me." He said, sticking out his elbow.  
She took it, smiling brightly as she did so, and the two walked over to the fire escape and climbed to the roof.  
"Looks like whoevah it was dat was followin' ya gave up."  
She looked over the ledge and nodded, "I hope you're right."  
"Wanna tell me about it now?"  
"My Daddy...he was touching...he tried to make me...I don't want to talk about it, Jack." She said, her eyes tearing.  
Jack frowned, picking up the words she was afraid to say, "Well, don't worry now, Molly, nobody's gonna make ya do nothin' you don't want to, not evah. I promise."  
A smile began to grace her features and her big blue eyes filled with happy tears, "Pinky?"  
"Pinky." 


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
  
Five years later:  
  
Molly "Tired" Masterson whistled softly to herself as she made her way towards Tibby's, hers and the rest of the newsies favorite eating establishment. It had been a good day for her, not only had she sold all her papes, but she had been given an extra quarter by one old gentlemen, because he said he hadn't seen such a bright smile in years. She jingled the change in her pocket and whistled a more upbeat tune. Molly was often in a good mood. In fact, she was one of the most cheery, optimistic and energetic Newsies around. All the guys thought this was funny, due to the fact that her nickname was "Tired". Jack had given her the name the first night they met and it just stuck.   
Thinking about Jack made her grin fall a little. He was her best friend, had been since the first day they met, and today he had just disappeared, leaving her to sell by herself. It wasn't that she minded selling on her own (though initially she had been a bit timid due to passed fears she could never quite escape), but Jack had never just left without telling her before. She sighed and shrugged, she was sure he had a good reason, but then again, Jack always had a good reason, whether they were true or not was another story. Her smile widened into full length brilliance when she recalled how he had come to visit her one night and had gone on and on excitedly about how he and some guy named David had decided to lead the newsies in a strike against Pulitzer. She thought he was pulling her leg like he so often did, only to find out that it was true! She shook her head in mild irritation when she thought about the bad case of the flu that had kept her from participating.  
"Heya, Tired! Your head in da clouds? I asked ya, how was sellin'?"  
Tired turned to her best friend in the world and grinned as though she'd never get a chance to do so again, "I was just thinkin'! And it was perfect, 'Just Cowboy'! Sold all me papes an' everythin'!"   
"Dat's great, Ti. So, ya headin' ovah ta Brooklyn wit' me ta play poker tanight, or what?" Jack asked, as they went through the door to Tibby's.  
She shrugged, "I dunno, Kelly, maybe. So, where ya been all day, anyway? I'se had ta sell all alone, thank you very much."  
Jack sighed, "Sorry 'bout dat, Ti. I spent da day wit' Sarah."  
Tired rolled her eyes, "Ooooh...her...well, I don't mind dat ya took off, but ya should'a told me foist."  
"I know, sorry." He muttered, then, "I caught ya rollin' your eyes, I don't see what ya got against 'er, Ti."  
She shrugged, "Nothin' Cowboy." She murmered, as she slid into her seat, "She just irritates is all, seein' as how she's so... I dunno, lady like."  
Jack smiled, "Well, dat's just what I like about 'er. She's so pretty and clean and lady like. Always knows what ta say, an' she just gives ya dat little smile of her's. 'er eyes shine when she sees me, Ti. I like dat."  
Tired rolled her eyes again and made a disgusted face, "Ya need help, Cowboy." Jack shook his head, "Someday you'll be in love, Ti, an' den you'll see how it is."  
"You'se in love wit' her Jack." She asked, astonished.  
"I think that...well...yeah, I surely am..." Jack said, "But keep it ta yourself, alright, Ti?"  
"Hey, we'se best friends right?"  
"Right."  
"Forevah?"  
"Forevah!"  
"Pinky?"  
"Pinky."  
"Now, back to da point, ya goin' ta Brooklyn or what?"  
"Aw, Jack, ya know I hate Brooklyn. Spot Conlon makes me noivous."  
Jack sighed, "We'se had dis conversation befo', dere ain't nothin' for you ta be worried about wit', Spot."  
"Sure dere ain't. He just scares da heck outta me, an' enjoys da fact, dats all."  
"Ti! Sheesh, if ya don't wanna go though, ya don't hafta. Howevah, I did want ta spend some time wit' me best friend, seein' as how I haven't had a chance to in quite awhile…" He grinned at her, wiggling his eyebrows and turning up the charm.  
"Yeah, an' who's fault is dat, Just Cowboy. You'se da one wid da goilfriend an' all."  
"Well, I should hope you wouldn't 'ave a goilfriend."  
"Keep ya fantasies to ya'self, Cowboy!" She grouched.  
He merely grinned at her, then struck a puppy dog face, "Pleeeaaaase...?"  
"Aw, I ain't goin' ta Brooklyn Jack, so forget it! I'll stay home wit' Crutchy and Snipes an' whoevah else ain't goin'."  
"Suit'cha self."  
"I always do."  
"Heya fellas, how's it rollin'?" Asked Racetrack as he entered the dining establishment, Blink and Mush falling behind him.  
"Racetrack!" Tired said happily, smiling at the young gambler. Race had been one of her favorite people for almost as long as Jack had.   
"Heya, Ti, smilin' as usual I see." He said, ruffling her hair.  
"Wouldn't be her if she woin't." Blink quipped as he and Mush sat down at the table.  
"How was sellin' taday, Kid?" Tired asked, her smile remaining ever fixed to her face.   
"Good as gold, sold all me papes and met a sweet goil. Who, uh, looks mightily like da mayah's daughta, I might add."  
Everyone at the table rolled their eyes, "Would ya give up on dat already, Kid? It ain't gonna happen." Race said, "A lady like dat don't want a scrappah like yaself."  
Blink continued to smile and shrugged, "Ya nevah know, Race. I mean, look at Jack, he got Sarah didn't 'e?"  
They all laughed except for Molly. She didn't see what was so special about Sarah, personally she couldn't stand her. Of course that could be because she was jealous over the fact that Jack had been spending all of his time with her lately and didn't seem to remember his best friend of five years any longer.  
"I think dat if ya want 'er dat bad, you should continue ta go for it."   
"Well, thank ya, Ti, I know I can always count on you. I'm glad ya have faith in me.""Aw, Blink, she don't count." Race said.  
"An' why is it dat she don't count, Race?" Jack asked, feigning older brother protectiveness. Well, partially feigning, he didn't like it when the guys treated Ti different because she was a girl As far as he was concerned she was just another one of the guys and should be treated as so.   
Race grinned, "Cool ya heals, Cowboy, I was just sayin', she don't count 'cause she's always optimistic. It don't mattah if it ain't nevah gonna happen, like Kid and da Mayah's Daughtah."  
Tired rolled her eyes, "You're one ta talk about optimism, Race. You go down to dose tracks everyday, an' I don't see ya winning anythin'."  
"Oooh…she gotcha dere, Race." Jack said, leaning back in his chair.  
"Aw…ya break my heart, Ti. Anyways, is we all headin' ta Brooklyn, or what?"  
"Yeah, lets go guys. I'll catch ya latah, Ti."  
"Yeah, latah, Jack, fellas." She said, still trying to smile.   
After they all left, she went back to the lodging house and onto the roof. She looked out over the city and sighed, remembering back to when she and Jack were inseparable. When he would rather stay home with her than go to Brooklyn, because he knew that Spot had always made her uncomfortable, (Hell he made most of the newsies uncomfortable, though it had gotten better for most since the strike) when they would spend nights talking about all sorts of things on top of the roof or just play cards, saying nothing but the usual banter that goes on between friends. How he always knew when something was wrong with her and vice versa, and would always try to cheer her up by doing crazy things. Like dancing with a mop and singing the bawdy songs he used to hear his dad sing while the old man was drunk. She felt tears welling up in her eyes, everything had been wonderful until Jack had won the strike and met Sarah. Ever since then he had been walking around with his head in the clouds, taking almost all his meals at the Jacobs and spending all his free time with Sarah. Now, finally he was spending a night with the guys and they decided to go visit Spot in Brooklyn and play poker. She shook her head, what was with Jack anyway? She was his best friend and all of a sudden he only had time for his girl friend? He goes off ta see her all day and doesn't even bothah ta tell me! What if somethin' had happened to me? And since when did he become so almighty wealthy that he could skip a day of sellin' ta spend it runnin' around wit' some goil?  
"That's it, I'm goin' ta Brooklyn an' I'm goin' ta speak my mind!" She growled, stomping down the stairs and climbing into the window.   
Crutchy glanced up from the book he was reading and smiled at her, "Hiya, Ti… hey, is somethin' the mattah?" He couldn't remember the last time he saw her angry.  
"You betcha, Crutchy! That Jack Kelly….ooh!"   
Crutchy's eyes widened, not only could he not remember the last time he saw her angry, he also couldn't ever remember a time in which she was angry with Jack, "What happened, Ti?"  
"'e doesn't have any time for me anymore, dat's what happened! 'e's always wit' Sarah and 'e…'e loves her…" She murmured the last part to herself.   
Crutchy heard though and smiled sadly, "What are ya goin' ta say to 'im, Ti?"  
She sat down on the bed, "I dunno, Crutch. It's easier when your angry, but I ain't so angry no more."  
Crutchy put an arm around her, "It's tough, huh?"  
"What's tough?" She asked, turning to him.  
"Finding out you're in love wit' your best friend. 'Specially when 'e's in love wit' someone else."  
She opened her mouth to deny it at first, but then nodded slowly, "Yeah…it ain't fair. I mean, I'm da one dats always dere for him. I'm da one 'e should love, but he don't even see me as a goil. I'm just one a da guys." She took a deep breath, "Well, I ain't gonna go yell at 'im, but I'm goin' ta Brooklyn anyways… If I can't have 'im, I want to at least spend as much time as I can wit' him before 'e does somethin' crazy… like marry 'er."  
She jumped up, a smile lighting her features, "An' who knows, Crutch, maybe 'e'll change 'is mind!" She said happily, then ran off down the stairs. Two seconds later she was back up the stairs, sticking her head in the door way, "I almost forgot! Crutchy, ya can't tell a soul what I'se told ya, alright? I pinkied, Jack dat I wouldn't tell a soul and I ain't nevah broken a pinky ta Jack! But ya know, it just sorta popped out!"  
Crutchy shook his head, "Don't worry about it, Ti." Trying to remember what she was talking about...oh, dat Jack said he's in love wid Sarah.   
"Thanks, Crutch, you're da best!" She said happily, running over to him and giving him a quick hug and then running back out the door and down the stairs.  
He couldn't believe it, Ti had finally realized that she was in love with Jack. He wondered what it would take for Jack to realize that he felt the same way about her.  



	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
Jack looked at his hand and had to work real hard to keep his poker face. They had been playing for two hours and he had been doing very poorly, that was, until he'd drawn a new card this hand. He couldn't believe it, thanks to the wild card that was now in his grasp, he was now holding a Royal Flush! It wasn't something that happened every day, heck, he'd never seen it happen in all his years of playing poker. The game was going well too, he was bluffing his way around the game and getting the guys to put more and more money into the pot. He planned to raise the pot to a few more dollars before he was finished. He knew that each of the guys must have good hands, but his was better, way better for there wasn't anything that could beat a Royal Flush.  
"Well, fellas, I dunno, but I t'ink I'm gonna raise da pot by ten cents."  
"Well, I'll see ya ten cents, an' I'll raise ya." Spot said, his face continually impassive.  
Race sighed, "Sheesh, I'm out, you guy's is too rich for my blood."  
It was between Jack and Spot now.  
"I'll raise ya a dollar."  
Spot smirked, "I'll call. Read 'em and weep, Cowboy." Spot laid down four aces.  
The room was silent, they all looked to Jack, three dollars was a lot to lose in one hand of poker.  
Jack grinned slowly, "Well, Spot, maybe you should do the weepin'…" And laid down his Royal Flush.  
"HOLY LORD!" Race gasped.  
"No way ya got dat hand!" Spot said, his face showing complete shock. It was absolutely comical and Jack burst out laughing, "Aw man, if only Ti could see ya now, Spot. She wouldn't be so frightened of da all mighty leadah a Brooklyn tryin' ta catch flies in 'is mouf!"   
Spot shook his head and shut his mouth quickly, "I dunno how ya did dat, Jacky-boy, but da pot is definitely yours!"  
Jack took the money and stuck it in his pocket, "Thanks fellas, I t'ink it's about time I took my winnin's an' headed for home. I can't wait ta tell, Ti. She's gonna be sorry she missed dis!"  
"'Ey! You can't leave yet, Jack! I haven't had a chance ta win back me money yet!" Spot griped.  
When all the guys had finally got out of the Brooklyn Lodging House and they had said all their good-byes, Jack began walking towards Manhattan in a brisk pace. He had a huge smile on his face, "Dis is definitely one a da best nights of me life. I can't wait ta tell, Ti, Man oh man, can ya guys pictuah da look on 'er face?"  
David smiled, "Yeah, and wait til you tell, Sarah."  
Jack's step faltered imperceptibly and he suddenly felt horrible. He hadn't even thought of, Sarah. His first impulse was instantly to share his wonderful news with Molly and he felt guilty. But why should I? She is my best friend aftah all Of coise, Sarah is my girlfriend an' I do think I'm in love wit' her. No, I am in love wit' her. But another part of him whispered, if dat were true, den how come all you've been able to think about is, Ti. Sarah's face is a million miles away. Jack shook off the thoughts, he loved Sarah, she was his girlfriend, Ti was his best friend though and he'd known her longest. Obviously his first thoughts would be of her, it was habit. Jack nodded, "Yeah, habit." He murmured to himself.  
When they got the Lodging house he took the steps two at a time and burst into the room, the rest of the guys who went to Brooklyn behind him, "Where's Ti? I've got some great news, fellas! I got a Royal Flush tanight."  
Many calls of, "Way to go Jack!" and "Alright, Cowboy!" rang through the room, but Crutchy stood slowly, his smile fading, "What do ya mean, where's Ti? Isn't she wit' you?"  
Jack looked confused, "Nah, Crutchy, ya know she's afraid a Spot, everybody knows dat. She wouldn't go ta Brooklyn if ya paid 'er."  
"Well, she's been gone for ovah two hours, Jack. She said she was gonna go find you. I t'ink she missed ya because you're always gone, ya know? She doesn't get to see ya as much." Crutchy said quietly.  
Jack frowned, "So, what'cha tellin' me is dat, Ti ran outta heah to find me an' she ain't back? So basically, Molly is missin'." Jack could feel his heart pounding, so many things could happen to a girl in the city alone at night, so many horrid things, "No, Crutch, she's on da roof or somethin', she's gotta be." Jack said, running to the window and up to the roof. But the roof was empty, he came back in the room, his eyes full of panicked despair, "We's gotta find 'er guys. Come on, full search, now."  
And he ran down the stairs and out the door without another word.  
For two days they searched the streets and questioned people in Manhattan, Brooklyn, Queens, all over, [heh sounds familiar...] but no one had seen her. Jack had grown despondent. He wouldn't talk to anyone, not even Sarah. He hadn't slept in the entirety of the time Tired had been missing and though exhausted, he couldn't sleep. All he did was search and search, returning to the house at dawn, washing up, getting papers and then searching while he sold. For two more days this went on and finally, Jack broke down.   
He was standing at the corner with David and Les when he saw a girl. She was short and thin, with thick brown hair. She was whistling to herself merrily as she made her way school. She looked exactly like Molly had at that age and Jack let out a small cry of hurt. David looked at him curiously. What started out as a small aching sob soon turned into hoarse weeping that sounded as though it was being ripped straight from his heart, "She's gotta be okay, Dave. She's just gotta…" Jack whispered miserably as David pulled him into an alley.  
"It's okay, Jack. She's going to be fine."  
"Nah, Dave, she's been missin' fer days an' it's all my fault. I shoulda spent more time wit' her. I shoulda stayed 'ome wit' her dat night. But instead I insisted on goin' ta Brooklyn, I nevah even thought dat I might not see 'er again. I've been takin' 'er for granted…God, I just wish she was wit' me right now… She's been my best friend for so long, Dave…I dunno know what I'll do if I don't find 'er…" Jack whispered finally, his sobs subsiding. He wiped his eyes embarrassed, "T'anks, Dave. Don't tell anyone 'bout dis, okay. I don't want 'em ta get discouraged."  
"I won't, I promise."  
"Pinky?" Jack murmured sadly.  
David sighed, "We'll find her, Jack."  
Les nodded, "Yeah, Jack!" Les agreed, his never ending optimism and faith reminding him poignantly of Ti, "We'll find 'er. I'm sure she's fine."  
Jack smiled sadly at him, "Thanks, kid."  
  
It was three days later and she was still missing.   
Jack sat on the roof staring out over the city. It was late, real late, way passed midnight and on it's way to morning, but he still couldn't sleep. He stared over the city and swallowed shakily, his throat clumping as he thought about Ti, somewhere out there in the rainy city, alone, without him to protect her. He knew she was probably frightened wherever she was, that is, if she was still alive.... A tear slipped down his cheek and he sniffed. He looked up at the stars as it started raining again. The rain sprinkling onto his face, mixing with the tears that fell there, "Starlight, star bright, first star I see tanight, I wish I may, wish I might, have dis wish I wish tanight. Listen, I don't know who heah's dese wishes, but I'm t'inkin' dat maybe it's you, God. Since I already tried prayin' an' ya didn't heah dose, I dunno, maybe you'se busy or somethin'. I thought I'd try dis… Geeze, I don't even know if dis woiks. I just know I'll try anythin'. But well, Ti, used ta do dis a lot, an' I dunno, maybe it'll 'elp me now. So, please.. help me find 'er… I need 'er. Uh, dat's all.. Thanks."   
  
At the same time, somewhere in Brooklyn, a small sob escaped a pain-wracked form. She was almost glad for the rain, because, though cold, it rinsed away the blood and numbed the physical pain. Tears streamed from her cheeks. She didn't know how long she'd been there, she only knew that she wanted to go home and that she missed Jack. She looked up at the sky, the rain sprinkling her cheeks with it's biting cold, and stared at the few visable stars between the thick gray rain clouds, "Starlight….. star bright…. First star I see tanight……"  
  
Spot Conlon sighed angrily into the night. He was frustrated with his lack of ability to find, Ti. His 'birds' were the best in New York. They shouldn't have any problem finding one small, missing girl, and yet they hadn't seen or heard about her from anyone. Which meant one of two things. She was either dead or someone didn't ever want her to be found. Neither was very uplifting.  
  



	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
Sarah walked up the stairs of the Newsboys Lodging house at a quick pace, worry marring her gentle features. Mush, Race, and Kid Blink had showed up at the apartment early that morning. They were worried about Jack. He hadn't slept more than a few hours in the passed week that Ti had been missing. She had only seen him a few times this week and both times she hadn't been able to reach him. She had to now though, everyone was worried about him and he was making himself sick.   
She entered the bunkroom and saw him. He was laying on his back on Ti's bunk. His hands were behind his head and he appeared to be asleep. There were dark circles under his eyes and his features were pinched with worry and sadness even in sleep. She didn't want to wake him, but she didn't have to. As soon as she neared the bunk his eyes snapped opened, "Ti!… Oh…. Sarah. Sorry, I was just…confused, I guess." He shook his head, standing up quickly, "Shoot, I gotta get out dere… sell papes. What are you doin' heah?"   
"Everyone is worried about you, Jack. I thought I could talk to you."  
Jack looked at his feet, "I don't want ta talk about it no more." He said sadly.  
"Jack, you can't keep it all in. Please…talk to me. I'll help you get through this."  
He shook his head, "Dere ain't nothin' to say, Sarah. Nothin' can help."  
"I'm you're girlfriend, Jack."  
He shrugged, "I gotta go sell. I'll see ya latah, Sarah." He pushed passed her and walked down the stairs.  
Sarah slumped against the bed post sighing, "I'm sorry too, Jack."  
  
  
Petey Filch, otherwise known as, "Sleek", the "greatest pickpocket in Brooklyn", walked slowly down the street. It was a rotten day for selling, all rainy days were, and he was in a foul mood. He was about to cross the street when a movement in the alley caught his attention. He turned and slowly sneaked into the shadows of the alleyway, walking towards the movement.   
Maybe it was a drunk who passed out in the alleyway and he could pick his pocket. Sometimes they had good stuff, like a gold watch. He had gotten a few good watches off of passed out passed-out whinos in the alley.   
As he approached the body he realized that it definitely wasn't a man. It appeared to be a girl, about sixteen years old. She had thick brown hair that was wet with rain, mud, and blood. Her eyes were closed and one was blackened. She was shivering, huddled into a tight ball. Her skin was incredibly pale and her lips tinted blue. He leaned closer, shaking her arm lightly. She opened her eyes briefly and they were a deep blue color, "Jack?" She questioned, in a scared little girl's voice, before her eyes closed again.  
He instantly placed her, "Holy Lord!" He cried and let out a shrill whistle. One followed from far away and he squeaked out two more. A few minutes later a young boy showed up. He had brown hair, brown eyes and a serious expression, "What's da deal, Sleek?"  
"C'mere, Grim, take a look. It's da goil dat Cowboy's been soichin' for. Da one Spot's been so irritated about not bein' able ta find."  
The boy's eyes lit up, "Finally. Alright, come on, let's get 'er to, Spot."  
  
Spot stared at the shivering lump in Grim's arms and couldn't believe it was the same girl that had been Jack's shadow for the passed five years. She had a black eye and her clothes were ripped. Bruises of fingerprints were scattered about her arms and legs. Spot felt a sinking in the pit of his stomach, for he knew exactly what had happened to her. He shook his head and took a shaky breath, "Alright, did ya send someone ovah ta, Manhattan?"  
"Yep."  
"Good, Jacky boy should be heah soon. I'm gonna clean 'er up a bit, I don't want Jack ta see 'er like dis."  
The two boys nodded in unison, "Alrighty, Spot. I'll alert ya when Cowboy gets heah."  
Spot nodded and turned to, Tired as they left. He sighed and gently touched her cheek. She opened her eyes and they widened in disorientation, circling around the room and trying to focus. She coughed painfully, her whole body shaking with it, and sniffed, "Jack?" She croaked out in a pain wracked voice.  
Spot sighed, "Shoot, ya sick, Ti. But don't worry, everythin' is gonna be fine. Jacky'll be heah soon."  
She smiled softly, her eyes focusing on his face, "Pinky?" She murmured.   
Spot nodded, "Pinky."  
"I hurt all over, Spot." She whispered, her voice breaking. Pain and fever making it easy to overlook her passed fears of her apparent savior.  
Spot leaned over, "I know, Ti, I know. I'm gonna clean some of dis offa you so dat Jack don't go crazy when 'e sees ya, k?"  
She nodded slowly, "You ain't as bad as I thought, Spot." She said softly in a odd little voice.  
He leaned over and felt her forehead, "Sheesh, ya burnin' up, kid." She closed her eyes then and didn't answer. She was so still that for a moment, Spot feared she'd died, but she had only fell asleep. He leaned over and gently began to clean of the mud and blood and slip her into one of his old shirts. He had a hard time doing this, blushing at the sight of her. But when he saw all the bruises that marred her pale flesh, any embarrassment he held changed to fury. Someone had done to Molly something that no women should ever have to go through.   
  
It took about forty-five minutes of long legged power strides for Jacky Kelly to get to Brooklyn. He ran up the stairs of the Brooklyn lodging house speaking to no one.   
Spot saw him and nodded once and turned up the stairs. Jack followed him quickly and stopped dead when he saw her lying still upon Spot's bed. He made a soft sound that was half sob, half sigh of relief, before nearing her.   
He sat beside her and stared down at her pale form, "What…what's happened to 'er, Spot?" He asked softly as he reached out a hand to gently stroke her cheek. It was hot to the touch.  
Spot was silent for a moment, deliberating on what to say, finally he answered, "Well, Sleek found 'er in an alleyway. She was shivering and unconscience, laying in the rain all mud an'…an' blood soaked. I think she's sick and uh, she's got bruises all ovah her, Jack. I think she's been raped." He said the last sentence very bluntly, as was his way.  
Jack's eyes widened with horror and fury and then squeezed shut. A hoarse sob escaped him before he got control of himself. He opened his eyes and looked back down at Ti's sleeping face, "Ti? Tired, wake up an' look at me. Please. It's, Jack. I've been so worried 'bout ya, Ti. It's been hell widout ya." Spot, took this moment to leave the room and usher everyone else away from it as well, he knew that Jack needed time alone with her.  
Ti's eyes blinked open slowly and she looked up at Jack. She smiled radiantly, "Jack." She gasped in a happy whisper, "I've been waiting for you forever…"  
"Aw, jeez, Ti. I'm so sorry, dis is all my fault." He felt a bit of a twinge in his heart, Tired was the only person in the World he knew who would be able to smile at a time like this, and it pleased him that it was he who made her smile. It made him love her all the more.  
She shook her head, "Naw, I was stupid, Jack… I shouldn't a left on my own." A tear slipped down her cheek, "I feel so dirty." she whispered softly.  
"Who did it to ya, Ti?" Jack growled, fury and anguish marring his handsome features fearsomely.  
"I don't wanna talk about it, Jack." She coughed heavily and Jack reached out for her, gently holding her up while she coughed and then giving her a drink of water. He laid her back down and she reached for him, "Will you hold me, Jack? Like ya used to when we was younga and I'd have nightmares?" She asked him softly.  
He nodded slowly, his eyes tearing, "Sure, thing, Ti." He lowered himself slowly beside her and pulled her into his arms. She snuggled up against him, shivering slightly, "I don't want anyone else to evah touch me again, Jack." She siad softly, coughing again.  
He nodded, kissing her forehead, "No one'll evah touch ya again, Ti, 'les you want 'em too."  
"Ya said almost the same thing da foist night we met."  
"I'm sorry, Ti, I'm so sorry I broke my promise." He said, stroking her hair gently.  
Tears trickled down her cheeks and onto his neck, "S'okay, Just Cowboy, how could you know?"   
He kissed her forehead again, "I was so worried, 'bout ya, Ti. I didn't know what ta do. I searched and searched an' I couldn't find ya no where. God…it was awful."  
She sniffed, "I didn't t'ink I'd evah see ya again."  
"Me neither. I love you so much, Ti. I don't know what I'd do wit'out you. You're like da air I breathe. I didn't realize how much 'til ya disappeared."  
"Jack," She breathed his name like a prayer, "I love you too…"  
Tears tickled down his cheeks, "No one is evah goin' ta hoit ya again, Ti. I promise."  
"What about, Sarah?"  
"Just let me hold you, we'll talk about it all latah." He said, squeezing her closer.  
She nodded, "I'd like that… I'm so sleepy…" She yawned and slowly dozed off, smiling softly, she was safe now in her Cowboy's arms, and that's all that mattered.  
Jack sighed, "You're the only person I know who could evah smile aftah something like dis…an' it makes me feel special dat I'm da person who could make ya smile…" He whispered into her ear lovingly, "I ain't nevah gonna let ya go, Ti. Nevah."  
"Pinky?" She whispered as she fell into sleep.  
"Pinky." He swore.  
  
THE END  
  
For Now  
  
Well, that's all for now folks. I hoped you liked it! Thanks for taking the time for reading it and there shall be more to come, if you're interested.  
  



End file.
